


Unwind

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-08
Updated: 2006-05-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Jack and Daniel unwind together after a mission.





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to Grey for overall support. As always, any mistakes are completely my own. Feedback and constructive criticism of ALL kinds are welcome.  
  
Spoiler: Mild references to Forever in a Day, Legacy, Need, The Nox.  
  
Warnings: m/m  
  
Disclaimers: All things Stargate belong to MGM, Showtime, Double Secret Productions (Glassner/Wright), Gekko Film Corp. and probably a few other people I missed. No copyright infringement is intended. This work of fiction is purely for enjoyment and no money is being made from it.  


* * *

Teal'c watched Colonel O'Neill and Daniel Jackson walk down the

hall together, shoulders occasionally brushing, totally oblivious

to anyone else's presence. He arched a brow, bending slightly to

address Major Carter. "I do not believe we are invited."

 

She sighed. "No, it doesn't look like it." Curling her arm

around Teal'c's at the elbow, she began walking. "C'mon, let's go

grab a burger. I'm famished."

 

Cocking his head to one side, Teal'c asked, "What is famished?"

 

Eyes twinkling, Sam smiled. "It means you're so hungry, you'd eat

just about anything."

 

"Very well." Teal'c bowed his head and allowed the major to lead

him.

 

~~~~~~

 

Daniel stood in the entry way to his kitchen, not sure what to do

with himself. He was tired, the kind of tired that made your

limbs feel like someone had siphoned your blood out when you

weren't looking.

 

"Stop that."

 

"What?" Daniel said a little breathlessly, turning his head

slightly to the side, Jack the only reason he didn't have his face

buried in a pillow.

 

"Thinkin' so hard."

 

Smiling as strong arms circled his middle and simply held him, he

relaxed into the embrace, allowing the other man to support his

weight. "I'm not quite sure how *not* to think."

 

"O-kay. Whatcha thinkin' about then?"

 

Daniel shrugged. "Just wondering why you're here, I guess."

 

"Huh?"

 

"I said--"

 

"I heard what you said. But we always spend our down time right

after a mission together."

 

"Yeah, I know." Daniel sighed wearily. "I guess I'm just

wondering *why* you want to be here with me."

 

"Why wouldn't I?"

 

"All the times I've let you down." Holding out his left hand, he

ticked off each point on a finger. "I got addicted to the

sarcophagus. I basically disowned Teal'c for saving my life. The

time I was hearing and seeing things that none of the rest of you

could."

 

"Now, let's count the times you've saved my *ass*, shall we?"

 

Daniel smiled, reaching behind himself to cop a feel. "And such a

nice ass it is, too."

 

"Now, we're gettin' to the part I like."

 

Chuckling, Daniel turned in Jack's arms, gently rocking against

his hips as he nipped his favorite colonel's chin. Panting

slightly, he asked, "How long has it been since we came in our

pants?"

 

That brought Jack up short. "What?"

 

"Look at us, hunching against each other like a couple of

teenagers who can't get enough of each other." He licked along

the underside of his lover's jaw, enjoying the burn of bristle

against his tongue.

 

Jack grabbed two fists full of Daniel's hair and pulled him back

far enough to look into his eyes. "I can't get enough of you. I

never will."

 

Daniel whimpered.

 

"You wanna make me cream my fatigues? You go right ahead."

 

"God, Jack."

 

"Got a thing for the uniform, doncha?" The older man bounced on

his toes, nodding to himself.

 

Groaning, Daniel latched onto Jack's lower lip, alternately

sucking and nibbling. He held the other man's hips firmly,

sliding their cocks along side each other through their clothing.

Unsteady thighs held him upright as his flesh thickened and

lengthened, the rough material of Jack's SGC jacket under his skin

spurring him on. 

 

"Only on you," Daniel moaned.

 

Jack's voice came out husky. "Damn straight." 

 

Halting further words, Daniel slid his lips over Jack's, his

tongue foraging inside and tumbling playfully with its mate. The

breathing through their noses audible, they gripped each other's

hips and hunched like two men deprived of sex for months instead

of mere days.

 

Grinding provocatively, Daniel slid his hands around to palm

Jack's ass, pushing his groin closer to his own. "Ah, Jaaaack,

you feel so good."

 

"Un."

 

Daniel smiled when his lover's hands gripped his ass and pulled

them impossibly closer together. He released the tantalizing lips

and nuzzled his cheek against Jack's, the burn of stubble a

welcome sensation. Fingers tickled his crease and he yelped,

surging forward into solid muscle. 

 

The extra friction accelerated his release and he shuddered

violently, sighing as he rode out the wave of pleasure.

Distantly, he heard Jack grunt and they remained upright, a

two-backed quivering mass of flesh, chests heaving against one

another.

 

After he could move of his own volition again, Daniel slid down

Jack's body, resting on his knees in front of him. He unfastened

Jack's fatigues and slid them down to reveal sleepy genitals wet

with come, a splatter of it smearing one thigh.

 

He'd always hated the taste of semen, but with Jack he didn't

care. He still abhorred the bitterness, but with this man, it

didn't matter. Leaning forward, he lapped gently before sucking

the limp flesh into his mouth, losing himself completely.

 

"Daniel." Hands came to rest on his shoulders, the fingers

twitching as if they couldn't decide quite what to do with him.

"You know you don't have to... ah, God!"

 

Humming in pleasure, Daniel ran his tongue around the flaccid

cock, smiling at the twitching as it tried to rise again. Knowing

from previous experience it wouldn't, he sucked and licked his

fill, reveling in the trembling body. He loved that Jack allowed

him to do this, the vulnerability of exposing his cock to him

right after coming speaking of an intimacy that meant everything

to him.

 

Jack stiffened and Daniel looked up to find a grimace on his face.

"Cramp."

 

Reaching for his hand, Daniel pulled Jack down and then pushed him

onto his back, settling between the other man's legs, his own come

gluing his pants to him as he lay flat on his belly. He dabbled

his finger in the excess semen on Jack's leg, sucking his cock

back into his mouth while his hand disappeared below.

 

Jack flinched at the first touch to his hole, the muscles spasming

against Daniel's wet finger.

 

"Let me in, Jack," Daniel silkily commanded as he swirled his

tongue around the flare of Jack's cock head. The body beneath him

went completely still and his finger breached the opening. "Good

boy."

 

He pistoned his finger in and out for a long time, the flesh

between his lips twitching with effort, but still failing to

thicken again. Pushing his finger in as far as he could, he found

the small nub within, gently raking across it with the pad of his

finger.

 

Jack pounded a fist against the floor as he repeated the action

several times. "Danny!"

 

"Mmm," he hummed around Jack's cock, grinning evilly at the sudden

flinch. *Too much stimulation, Jack?*

 

"I can't..."

 

*I know you can't.* His finger continued the gentle massage,

tongue swiping the nerve center just below the crown, and he kept

his precious lover in pre-orgasmic hell even if he couldn't get

hard. "Just enjoy it."

 

"But I..."

 

Daniel released Jack's soft cock with a pop. "You can't what?"

 

Clenching his jaw, Jack pounded the floor again. "Take it. I

can't... take it."

 

"Oh, yes. You can and you will." His finger sped up the caresses

and he smiled wickedly as Jack's back bowed off the floor.

 

"Daniel!"

 

"Jack." The voice held a world of promise and warning all rolled

together.

 

Lifting his head, Jack met Daniel's eyes, his own pleading. "Are

you hard again yet?"

 

Daniel chuckled. "I'm not that much younger than you."

 

"Then let me go, damn it!"

 

Scooting up onto his knees, Daniel acquiesced and pulled his

finger free. "Suit yourself."

 

"Wait!"

 

"Yes, Jack?"

 

"Put it back?"

 

"Maybe later, when you're *up* to it."

 

"You little shit."

 

"Just who are you calling little, colonel?"

 

~~~~~~

 

Jack crossed his arms over his chest and watched Daniel stand

precariously on the toes of one foot, the other leg jutted out to

the side in order to maintain balance. Muscles rippled the bare

back as he stretched for his objective, restrained power a sinuous

stream under smooth skin. He finally reached his goal and swiped

the ancient artifact from the back of the top shelf of his floor

to ceiling bookshelf and replaced it on the front of a lower shelf

for easy viewing.

 

Eyes greedily raking the lightly furred legs leading up to a very

skimpy pair of faded denim cut-offs, and even further to slide

over the tanned back and muscular arms, Jack allowed him to settle

himself back down on both feet. The salivating colonel launched,

tackling Daniel and knocking him down onto all fours.

 

"Jack!"

 

"I'm up for it now, Danny-boy!" He punctuated his words by

thrusting his aching cock along the seam of denim shorts that

barely hid Daniel's essentials.

 

Digging his fingers into the carpet, Daniel made a respectable

attempt to escape. "But I've got translaaaaaations..."

 

Hand hooking the waist of his lover's shorts, Jack gently dragged

him backwards, mindful to not be rough enough to cause a carpet

burn. He then draped over the younger man's back, nibbling at an

ear lobe. "Don't you know better than to tease the colonel?"

 

Laughing out loud, Daniel bucked, turning his body to the side.

All that accomplished, however, was giving Jack the advantage,

which he used to flip his lover onto his back. Quickly straddling

Daniel, he held him in place with his thighs while leaning over to

snag the throw off the couch. Not one to be outdone, Daniel

wrapped his lips around Jack's cloth-covered shaft and hummed.

 

"Uh!" Jack's hips surged toward that wonderful sensation without

checking in with him first. After a split second he jerked them

away, scowling as he spread the throw out on the floor next to him

and then pointed to it. "On the blanket, Daniel." At the

scrunched brow, he added, "That's an order."

 

"But I'm not military."

 

"No." Jack leaned down in his lover's face, slowly licking across

lips curled in mirth. "But you *are* under me."

 

"In more ways than one." Instead of fighting when Jack released

him, Daniel crawled over onto the blanket and plopped right back

down on his back, folding his hands together and making a pillow

out of them for his head. Merely watching the older man, he

lifted his hips when Jack tugged on the shorts.

 

"Such a reluctant conquest." Crawling back over top of his lover

and kissing him deeply, Jack allowed Daniel to push his sweat

pants down over his hips. Daniel then used his own feet to push

them the rest of the way off without losing contact, humming

happily into the older man's mouth when he lowered his body.

 

Sliding his fingers into soft brown hair, Jack languidly kissed

his lover, sliding his cock against the velvet steel of Daniel's.

His thighs trembling from the sensation, he finally just let

Daniel take his weight, grinding hungrily.

 

The younger man tore his mouth away, panting. "God, Jack."

 

"Not quite." Snagging the tube of lube off the coffee table, he

squirted a dollop onto his index finger, wiggling it evilly in

front of Daniel.

 

"Jack, no."

 

Grinning in mischievous delight, Jack nodded. "Oh, yeah, Danny.

Payback is a---"

 

"JACK!" Daniel screeched as his lover inserted his finger without

warming the gel a bit.

 

Nibbling along Daniel's now exposed Adam's Apple, Jack mumbled,

"Have I ever mentioned how I love it when you yell my name?"

 

"Oh, God." Daniel gripped Jack's shoulders, eyelids floating

closed as the older man found his prostate, circling it

continuously.

 

"As I was saying, payback--"

 

"Fuck me, Jack. Fuck me *now*!"

 

Unable to argue with an order like that, Jack withdrew his hand

and prepared himself, wincing as he didn't waste the time to warm

the gel for himself either. Gripping both Daniel's calves, he

draped them over his shoulders, tugging until the inviting ass

rested on his thighs. Leaning forward, he poised himself for

entry. "Ready?"

 

Flushed, eyes wild, Daniel nodded, shoving his hips forward as

much as he could manage. Watching him closely, Jack eased inside,

stopping at the sharp intake of breath, waiting for the fingers

digging into the carpet to loosen. 

 

"Now, Jack," Daniel gritted through clenched teeth.

 

"Patience."

 

"Jack." That one word held many worlds worth of warning.

 

"The very young do not always do what they are told."

 

"Jack O'Neill, if you don't-- ah!"

 

"Shut up already, would ya?" Jack quipped as he noted the relaxed

fingers and very slowly pushed himself into his lover's body.

Grabbing Daniel by the back of the neck, he yanked him forward,

sealing their lips together.

 

"Mmph!" Daniel exclaimed as Jack withdrew and thrust back inside.

 

Releasing his lover, Jack gently lowered him back down before

gripping his hips and leisurely made love to him, the inner

muscles hugging his invading flesh. He watched one long-fingered

hand move to his chest and spread the moisture gathered there from

sweating, moaning as Daniel flicked a nipple. "Daniel," he

sighed.

 

The tell-tale tingling in his balls began and he let go of one of

Daniel's hips to grab his hand. He pulled it back up and cupped

it around the man's balls since he only had one free hand. Jack

felt his cock harden even further as Daniel caught on and began

massaging his own balls in earnest, groaning wantonly as he ground

his hips onto Jack.

 

The older man then circled his free hand around Daniel's leaking

cock, lightly stroking, squeezing slightly as he reached the

crown. A mere few seconds later, Daniel screamed, throwing his

head back so hard that it thumped the floor. Moments later, Jack

moaned, collapsing onto his panting lover.

 

~~~~~~

 

As they reported back to the base the next morning, they walked

into Sam's office and caught an unexpected by-play.

 

"Daniel." Jack kept his voice low in order to keep the other two

members of his team from hearing him. "Am I hallucinating or did

Carter just rub Teal'c's stomach?"

 

Brow furrowing, Daniel looked closer and sure enough, there was

another light pat just above the symbiote's pouch. He schooled

his features as he passed Sam, throwing out, "Should I be

jealous?"

 

Her flush told him all he needed to know and he just let her draw

her own conclusions about just *who* he was jealous *of*. Turning

his back to her, he passed a smug grin to Jack, but not without

Teal'c catching it. The Jaffa raised his chin and turned his head

slightly to the side, Teal'c-speak for mild offense.

 

"I'll be damned," Jack said from across the table while looking

straight at Teal'c.

 

In return, the Jaffa smiled, mouth unmoving, but eyes twinkling.

 

END


End file.
